UAR-1 Enforcer Revised
Coalition UAR-1 Enforcer Robot See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition for the background on this unit. Note - this is using my house rules for AR, Armour, missile tables, combat training, and PS tables. Model Type: UAR-1 Class: Urban Assault Robot. Crew: One or two. M.D.C. by Location: See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition Alternate weapons have same MDC as the Railgun AR (Vehicle) - 15 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of a standard 25mm round (2d6md) Speed: See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition Statistical Data: See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition Weapon Systems: 1A. C-5OR Enforcer Rail Gun (1): This is a standard weapon system for the UAR-1 and is more powerful than that of the SAMAS. The gun draws its power from the main nuclear power supply. The rail gun is in a fixed forward position, but can move up and down in a 30 degree arc. To shoot at a target to the left, the pilot must turn the robot's entire body. This is what most Enforcers are armed with. It is fairly effective against enemy armour vehicles and robots. Primary Purpose: Assault & Defense. Weight: Rail Gun: 700 lbs (315 kg). Mega-Damage: 2d4x10+20 per single blast. Armour Piercing. Rate of Fire: Each blast counts as one of the gunner's attacks per melee. Maximum Effective Range: 8000 feet (2400 m). Payload: 80 round drum. Reloading an Enforcer's rail gun requires special equipment or another giant-sized robot It will take about 15 minutes for those not trained, but a mere five minutes by somebody trained in Robot Mechanics (or an Operator). 1B. 75mm Cannon (1, in place of the C-50R): This is an artillery like weapon used for support fire. About 1 in 15 Enforcers are armed with this weapon. Primary Purpose: Fire Support Weight: 1200lbs Mega-Damage: HE 5d6, HEAT 1d6x10, FRAG 4d6 to a 25ft radius, A/P 1d4x10 Rate of fire: 4 per melee Maximum Effective Range: 6400ft (2000m) direct, 12800ft (4000m) indirect Payload: 50 rounds of various types 1C. 30mm autocannon (1, in place of C-50R): This weapon can be found in about 1 in 10 Enforcers and is used in a fire support role for infantry an light vehicle suppression. Primary Purpose: Fire Support Weight: 600lbs Mega-Damage: 2d6+3md per round. Use machine gun burst rules Rate of fire: single shot or bursts equal to the pilot or gunners melee attacks Maximum Effective Range: 6400ft (2000m) Payload: 1000 rounds total. Armour Piercing, Explosive (+50% damage), or Ramjet rounds (+100% damage) can be used in place of standard rounds. 2. CR-6 Missile Launcher: See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition. Use the missile table found elsewhere here. 3. CR-10 Short-Range Missile Launchers (2): See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition. Use the missile table found elsewhere here. 4. CR-20 Mini-Missile Turret: See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition. Use the missile table found elsewhere here. 5. CR-2T Laser Turrets (2): A pair of laser turrets, one on each shoulder. They are mounted on the top of the gun and the heavy missile launcher. Both are capable of 360 degree rotation and a 90 degree angle of fire (up and down). Primary Purpose: Anti-Personnel & Defense. Mega-Damage: 3d6 M.D. per single blast. Use machine gun burst rules. Both guns may fire on teh same target. Maximum Effective Range: 4000 feet ( 1219 m). Rate of Fire: Each single or simultaneous double blast counts as one of the gunner's or pilot's attacks per melee round. Payload: Effectively unlimited. 6. Smoke Dispenser: See Rifts or Rifts Ultimate Edition. HTH Combat: Use Robot Combat Training Punch - 4d6md Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6md Body Block - 2d6md Sensors and Equipment: Nuclear powered - Life of the power supply is 10 years Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 weeks if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System: Range is 200ft (65m) Radar - Can identify and track upto 96 targets simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 40 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 40 miles (64km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 miles (24km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 90 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 400 feet (130m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 3d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 75% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 8 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 8 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Advanced optics system - Thermo-imaging, Infra-red, ultraviolet, nightvision, video recording (upto 24 hours of video storage), telescopic (x16 magnification) out to a range of 2000ft (600m) Infra-red Spotlights - used to scan the area without giving its position away like regular spotlights out to a range of 600ft (150m). Can only be seen by those beings and systems that detect infra-red emissions. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Rifts Main Book Rifts Ultimate Edition Various other Rifts books.